The one who makes me whole
by Tastytoasting
Summary: Handy tried to commit suicide, instead, he developed amnesia. Will Handy sink back into depression, or will he find hope again in a form of a blue skunk girl? Rated M for future chapters. The cover image is not mine nor will it ever be mine.
1. Chapter 1

**This is it, my first and hopefully not last straight fanfic. This time, it'll be Petunia and Handy. I had a lot of fun with this fic because of how I'm a big fan of this pairing. Just wish there were more episodes between these two, oh well. If you're wondering why I took so long this time, its because I was lazy. Yes, I suffer from this a lot specially from playing monster hunter generations. Anyway, read and review whatever you thought of this and tell me what you think. And yes, this is canon to my chapter 6 of htf oneshots.**

Petunia x Handy

Handy had been trying to think of ways to approach his former girlfriend. She never interacted with him again after dying together one after she lost her hands. Had she lost interest in him? Was it because he was the only one that she can relate to losing her hands with? Did he do something wrong? He tried to confront her about this but he never did go through with it.

Each time he had taken back his promise to talk to her again. One time he had seen her in a lemonade stand with Giggles but stopped himself. What reason would he have to apporach her? Buy a lemonade? He has no hands to drink in the first place, he might just embarass her in front of Giggles. Handy and Petunia? They'd probably laugh at her for dating the butt of the hand jokes, um... hand of the jokes?

Another time was when she called in Lumpy instead of him to fix her water problem even though he was ready to help her? Was Lumpy really that much better than him? Well he went to college so why bother with Handy. Maybe she was avoiding him and she never liked him anymore? All these questions lingered in his mind as he daydreamed in the carnival.

As luck would have it, Petunia and her friends were approaching the very ferris wheel that Handy was in charge of. Handy listened to the conversations of the group of friends. He did not seem to mind the exchange of talking until he heard Petunia say "Yeah yeah it's not like we're getting married or anything" he perked up his semi-aquatic rodent ears as he heard those words from her. He looked at the two tree friends, Cuddles and Petunia as they both got on the ferris wheel.

He can't help but feel a little jealous as he looked at the self-implied couple sitting on their seats as they reached near the top, keeping an eye on their ride. Is this the reason? Had she found a better boyfriend in Cuddles than him. Its true that he was almost easily replacable since he was the most incapable of taking care of himself.

He realized that maybe, just maybe those feelings between him and Handy were just something that Petunia felt in the moment she lost her hands and found consolation with him. Now that she found someone like Cuddles, she must really be glad she found someone cooler. Cuddles is in fact someone who would be cooler than him, he plays the guitar, knows how to use a skateboard and has hands. Something he'll never have and now he has his girlfriend too, well, ex-girlfriend that is.

These thoughts kept circling in his mind as the two seemed to be deep in conversation with each other. "I wonder what they're talking about" he wondered, were they talking about him as he looked up on the two. He saw Cuddles crying a bit and then Petunia reaching out to him and hugging him to comfort the lapine tree friend. Had Petunia confessed to his relationship with Handy? It broke his heart to see her hugging someone other than him. What was this he was painful feeling in his chest? Was this... jealousy?

When it was Petunia and Cuddles' turn to get out of the ferris wheel, the former seemed to have been pulled back into the ferris wheel by the latter. To Handy, the two seemed to have been having an intimate and brief moment between themselves. Handy seemed to struggle as tears started forming in his eyes and a hard to swallow lump began to form in his throat. He thought for once he was needed and loved when he had her, but all those feelings quickly disappeared when he saw this, he really was going to die alone. He hid in the ticket booth and kept his head down as he wept.

When he heard the group finally leave, he asked Lumpy if he could leave early, which his current boss believed and had one of the raccoon twins replace him. He walked back to his house, he never trusted using cars as a means of transportation due to how many times he had never been able to save himself using those. He walked for nearly an hour when he reached his house, normally he would call upon Pop or Shifty and Lifty to give him a ride but he asked to leave early so it would be unusual to ask help from them. Plus, the twins just vouched to replace him so its too much to ask them for a ride.

His door knob was easily accessible with his stumps letting him open it with ease. He layed in his bed, sulking in his sadness. Was he really that repleacable? For once, he had thought he had real value, that things would change for him when he had met Petunia. And if not, he was glad just to have her by his side. But none of that lasted even a day. What was the point of living when nothing in your life was going to become better?

Maybe he should just end it all here. He thought to himself as he propped himself up using his legs as he tried to reach for the ropes in his storage room... until he realized he had no hands which made him huff in anger. Damn his existence, why did he have to be born with no hands, whatever, he wouldn't be able to reach the ceiling anyway to make a noose.

He seethed in anger and sadness as he became even more depressed. How can he kill himself without hands? Would even killing himself make him forget about this day? No, of course not. He remembers all of his deaths and its his damn nubs that always gets him killed. Anything would be better than enduring this feeling, even if its just for a few hours of bliss in death.

He looked toward the other rooms, he wanted to make sure is his death would be something he can do, but also something he can never save himself from once he went through with it. He had done it once before but he always managed to save himself. He then looked at his bathroom's bathtub. Yes, that's perfect. He couldn't swim and he could easily fill the tub with water, it was the perfect suicide attempt. He filled the tub with water and grabbed his rope with his teeth, carefully making a knot to tie his feet together.

He took a seat on the side of the bathtub after the water had been fully filled. He was not afraid of committing suicide, and he reassured himself that it would be fine after being resurrected. And a few hours of death would mean nothing in this town, he had met the sweet embrace of death many times before so he developed an affinity towards it, he took a deep breath and took the plunge as he waited for himself to run out of breath.

As soon as he felt all the air in his body leave him, he felt the fires of asphyxiation taking effect on his disabled body. He thrashed and squirmed his body as he writhed to save himself using his feet but they were both tied thanks to himself. He faintly heard the sound of his doorbell as his lungs burned in need, his head hurt a lot from the lack of oxygen passing through it as he fainted from the pain.

 **I don't know if writing this in multiple chapters would be a good format. But I thought that this was a good way to get a reader's opinion on how well I'm doing in making a consistent world building in fanfiction writing so i went with this. Please read and review what you think about this, good or bad, just voice your opinion in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have to make this quick. Classes start early tomorrow so I'll try to complete this in one night, I just hope I can make this good.**

Petunia walked to the roller coaster ride with Nutty, Mime, Flippy, Flaky and Cuddles. Its been months since she last imposed herself to be Handy's girlfriend. Everytime she saw Handy, she either ignored him or avoided him. While its true Handy was a good boyfriend despite his... inabilities, it was kind of awkward to reconnect their past relationship together. Handy was the one to always help someone out, she found it a little bit petty to continue their relationship. She figured if she tried to get back with him, he would see her as a shallow bitch after the months that had passed. He was one of the hardest workers of happy tree town and he never had a problem with being single before so why would it after having one with her? She was nothing special and he probably doesn't like her after months of seperation. But she can't help but feel a little bit of guilt for the hard working beaver. She found their relationship starting to stale, she realized that she only became desperate, fearing her amputation would be permanent.

"Hey, are the rides closed or what?" she heard Nutty say as he waved his money for tickets in front of Lumpy who seemed to have been daydreaming in the ticket booth of the roller coaster. The ride was almost a routine for the tree friends, whether it be manning the rides themselves or being a customer. As the coaster came to the top, she can't help but see the beaver from far up high of the summit of the roller coaster ride, a solid reminder of how guilty she felt towards the orange semi-aquatic mammal. Nobody ever dated her before, except for Disco Bear who nobody finds any appeal for. She feels like she still owes him for keeping her company in her greatest time of need. She remembered how she never considered hiring him for practical jobs he was good at but feared that he would lash out at her. Handy? Lashing out at her? How could she assume something bad as she felt the winds slicing her face as the coaster came to fast spirals and descents that could make Nutty probably throw up.

When the ride ended all he could think about was Handy as Cuddles for some reason left the group to find the bathroom. Nutty begged the group to go to the cotton candy stand manned by Cro-Marmot who gave them cotton candies of varying colors. She remembered a particular memory of Handy and her eating a cotton candy once, "Damn it Petunia, stop reminiscing over dead relationships" she thought to herself as she noticed that her cotton candy was gone and any remnants of it was already consumed by the lime green squirrel. None of her friends had seemed to notice but she let it go, she wasn't in the mood for sweets anyway. Cuddles returned soon after, claiming to have gotten a bit lost.

Nutty, followed by Mime raced toward the Ferris Wheel, manned by none other than Handy. She saw Handy and kept calm, turning back to her tactic of ignoring him. Handy gave some precautions on having only a pair of tree friends on each seat. Flippy and Flaky paired with each other, followed by Mime and Nutty, and finally Petunia and Cuddles. Petunia found it hard not to lock eyes with her ex-boyfriend as Flippy perked up and said "Petunia, is it alright for you to go with Cuddles?" said Flippy excited to get some alone time with Flaky. "Yeah yeah, its not like we're getting married or anything" she insensitively says, too focused on looking away from her ex.

Petunia breathed a sigh of relief as she looked outward towards the view the ride gave. She was considering facing up to her fears and confront Handy when Cuddlles interrupted her train of thought. "Hey Petunia?" said Cuddles. "Yeah?" replied Petunia. "Does Lumpy hate us?" asked Cuddles. This surprised Petunia, she did not know where this was coming from. "Why would Lumpy hate us?" quipped Petunia as she wondered why Cuddles would ask that. "He doesn't hang out with us anymore and he seems to be avoiding us. What if we're just holding him back and he found a calling during his time in college." cried the tearful rabbit. "Cuddles, Lumpy left for college for us and this town in the first place, he will never abandon us and remember it." comforted Petunia. Cuddles buried his face in his hands as he sobbed. Petunia hugged the yellow rabbit in an attempt to calm him down. After getting Cuddles to stop crying, their seats were next to stop, as she attempted to leave, she was stopped by Cuddles who begged her not to tell anybody about the conversation. "My lips are sealed" she smiled and said, as she got off with Cuddles.

She was about to leave with her other friends when she remembered Handy, she turned back to try to finally talk to him only to find that the booth in particular was empty. She searched for him, figuring that he might have taken a short break but was surprised to find one of the raccoon twins enter the booth and man the ferris wheel. "Uh, Shifty" Petunia tried to get his attention. Shifty lifted the newspaper he was holding and peeked to the side "Yes toots?" as he stared at her with a disinterested expression. "Where'd Handy go? He was just in charge of the ferris wheel a few minutes ago" asked Petunia. "He wanted to leave early, boss said he was sick or something" came the nonchalant reply of Shifty before covering his face with a newspaper. "Oh..." said the disappointed skunk before leaving.

After hanging out with Flippy and the gang some more, she figured to leave and visit Handy so she can get it over with. She got Flippy to drop her down near Handy's house, she didn't want to make it too obvious she came for Handy. After saying goodbye to Flippy she worked up the courage to ring the doorbell to Handy's house "Handy, i-its me, Petunia. I want to talk to you." but nobody answered. "I'm sorry if I ignored you these past few months, but please just talk to me. I know you might be mad but its not your fault." She noticed that the door wasn't even locked after a few seconds and let herself in. She heard a rapid thrashing and splashing coming from the bathroom which slowly grew weaker and weaker. She was prepared for Handy to hate her, for him to scream at her and tell her to never to talk to him again, but she was not prepared to see the body of Handy's drowning form in the bathtub of his own house.

 **If you want to add some context to Cuddles' problem, read chapter 6 of my Happy Tree Friends Oneshots. Other than that, what** **do you think of adding Petunia's POV? Should I remove it or should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn, first week of school is already really busy. Had to attend a seminar this weekend but here it is.**

Petunia froze, not being able to look away from the predicament Handy put himself in. She couldn't look away,  
like a child witnessing a car accident she was frozen in time. But that all soon changed as she desperately ran to the bathtub, not caring how wet she got her dress or how scared she felt. She tried to lift Handy's unconscious body from the bathtub, feeling her arms giving in, she immediately dragged Handy's head upwards, resting it on the end of the bathtub.

 _"Handy! Wake up! Please!"_ She yelled at the unconscious beaver but to no avail as tears streamed her eyes as panic and fear consumed her. She lifted the rest of his body off of the tub and onto the cold floor.

Then she remembered her phone which was probably soaked in her dress. _"Come on, come on, pick up."_ as she dialed Giggles' number. _"Hello, this is happy tree hospital, how can I hel-"_ Giggles tried to say before being interrupted by the sobbing voice of Petunia. _"Handy, he *sob* he drowned in his house a-and he *sob* he's dead"_ stated Petunia as she walked around in circles crying and desperate to save Handy. _"Petunia, calm down. We're sending someone over his house so this isn't the time to panic, have you checked his pulse?"_ instructed Giggles as Petunia did as she asked.

Petunia put her hands on his wrist and checked his pulse. She felt a the faint vibrations of his heart as she told Giggles his current condition. _"Y-yes, its still there"_ she said hurriedly. _"Good, there's still a chance to save him. Now what I want you to do is try your best to stay calm and wait for the paramedics to come and get in with them. You're his girlfriend so you're the closest kin that he has. While waiting I need you to keep an eye out for his pulse and contact me again if something happens. Can you do that?"_ Giggles' directions stayed in her mind as she placed her middle and pointing finger on his wrist again and said _"Y-yes, tell them to hurry please"_ as she stared at Handy's face, hoping he'd wake up. She wanted to argue that she is no longer his girlfriend but figured it would be a waste of time saying that and focused on Handy's well-being.

After a few minutes, Petunia heard an amublance' sirens and the front door opening as she yelled _"We're here!_ _Please, save Handy!"_ as the two carried him to a stretcher in the back of the ambulance and told her to get in the back with Handy. The Mole drove while Lammy kept an eye on him along with Petunia.

 _"Why is there rope tied on his legs?_ asked Lammy, Petunia having panicked before, never noticed the rope and said _"I, I don't know, he was like that when I found him"._

 _"How long was it when you found him?"_ asked Lammy, _"J-just a few minutes ago"_ Petunia hiccuped in tears.

 _"What do you think caused him to drown?"_ continued Lammy, _"I don't know, he had this rope on his legs, that's the only thing I know"_ admitted Petunia.

 _"Petunia, this rope is tied in a knot that's too complicated for this to be an accident, did Flippy flip out again or did someone else do this?"_ asked Lammmy.

 _"No, Flippy was with us during our trip to the carnival. H-Handy was manning the Ferris wheel a few moments ago. Everyone was either riding on the rides or working at stalls."_ said Petunia. _"If everyone else was at the carnival and Handy was completely alone then there's only one conclusion I can think of"_ hypthesized Lammy. _"Wh-whats that?"_ asked Petunia fearfully.

 _"I'm still not sure but, I think..."_ Lammy paused briefly, wanting to convey it to Petunia as gently as possible. _"What? What is it?"_ Petunia asked again

 _"I think that he tried to kill himself"_ said Lammy not wanting to look at Petunia.

 **There, please add any criticisms towards this chapter if there are any inconsistencies with it. I know its pretty short but damn, my professors weren't holding back on giving us all homework.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't know how people who lost a loved one feels, I never lost any except for pets so I hope I can make this sound right.**

Petunia waited in the halls of the hospital in distress. She did not know why Handy would ever kill himself, she figured that he was only angry at her. Wait, was she the reason? Did he think that she didn't like him anymore? Lammy stayed with her to keep her calm while they waited but to no avail as she was practically hyperventilating. Sniffles was treating Handy as they waited, Petunia was anxious to see Handy well again, she promised herself that she would spill everyhing that she wanted to say to him. She did not want him to die this way, he deserved better than to kill himself for someone like her.

An hour had passed and Sniffles emerged from the room. _"Petunia"_ called Sniffles, _"I-is Handy going to be all right?"_  
worried Petunia with anxiety.

 _"Yes, as far as his physical condition is, he will survive."_ said Sniffles. Petunia was about to breathe a sigh of relief before being interrupted by Sniffles once again. _"I'm afraid I have some bad news to go along with it, you see, from what Lammy has told me, you found him alone drowning in his bathtub with his feet bound, am I correct?"_ asked Sniffles. _"Yes, h-he was like that when I got there"_ replied Petunia.

 _"Aside from almost drowning, he has developed a case of amnesia with a bit of a headache."_ informed Sniffles. _"W-what?"_ asked Petunia with wonder. _"I asked him how he feels, he told me he was fine. But then he responded with something most amnesiacs would say. He asked me who he was, it appears that the brain damage he had experienced from drowning has caused him this condition. You see, the deprivation of air can cause brain damage thus the individual lost his memories."_ said Sniffles.

 _"D-does he remember me?"_ asked Petunia. _"No, he hasn't mentioned you, in fact, he doesn't remember anything at all. He suffered some trauma and fainted upon realizing that he had no hands, he hasn't woken up since. That's why I want you to help him remember who he is, and keep a close eye on him to prevent him from killing himself once again."_ replied Sniffles

This was so much to take in for Petunia, would he remember her? And if so would he remember their relationship and just how much she had used him? She still held some feelings for him but she thought that after ignoring him for some time he would come to hate her. Wait, this could actually fix everything, he probably forgot her and there would be no need for anybody to get hurt right? she asked herself.

 _"Petunia, Petunia, earth to Petunia do you understand me?"_ said Sniffles trying to snap her out of her own trance. She hadn't realized that she had spaced out in front of Sniffles. _"Ah, yes, sorry I understand."_ perked Petunia, Sniffles sighed and pulled on her hand, leading her to the room. She was too surprised to object and was already in the room before she met the gaze of Handy's eyes. She stood frozen, would he remember her?

 _"Handy, I want to reintroduce you to someone you're very close with. This is your girlfriend, Petunia, she was the one who brought you to the hospital."_ said Sniffles. Petunia was distraught about Sniffles telling this to Handy, would this make him remember why he had tried to commit suicide?

 _"Hello, nice to meet you but I guess I already met you, heh heh."_ said Handy with his usual cheery smile. It was a long since she saw him smile, she teared up a bit, she didn't deserve this kindness from him, he should be shouting at her to leave this room. _"Oh, uh, was it something I said"_ worried Handy. _"Was I a bad boyfriend? I'm sorry if I did anything to you before."_ apologized Handy. _"N-no it wasn't something you said, you were a very good boyfriend, you were very good..."_ she trailed off not able to look at him. Even if didn't remember her, the guilt was still there.

 _"Excuse us for a moment"_ Sniffles said as he dragged Petunia out of the room. _"Petunia, why are you crying? Remember, he tried to commit suicide, so try not to let the atmosphere around him feel sad. And you're his girlfriend, you just might be the one to prevent this from happening again."_ said Sniffles.

 _"Y-yes, you're right, but I can't help it. We never even interacted with each other for months, how can I even call myself his girlfriend when I ignored him all this time. I'm probably the reason he tried to kill himself."_ sobbed Petunia. _"Wait, so you're saying that your relationship with him was the cause in the first place, or more specifically, your lack of maintaining it?"_ inquired Sniffles.

 _"Yes, I felt guilty, I thought maybe he'd find someone better."_ said Petunia. _"But do you still love him?"_ asked Sniffles. _"Y-yes, but I don't deserve him."_ said Petunia. Sniffles than reassured her with _"Then be someone who you think he deserves"_ said Sniffles. _"Huh?"_ Petunia said as she lifted her face from her hands. _"This is the perfect moment, you both get to repair your relationship, plus, if he remembers anything about your estranged predicament, you'll be there to prevent that and remind him that you actually do love him. Two birds with one stone, simple as that."_ said Sniffles.

 _"But what if he hates me?"_ worried Petunia. _"Well then there's nobody else more qualified. You're his most intimate friend he had, his life is resting on your shoulders."_ said Sniffles. _"Wait, what if he died, wouldn't he just remember everything once he dies?"_ asked Petunia, _"Petunia, this is more than just dying. Have you remembered anybody committing suicide?"_ Sniffles said. Petunia thought for a moment and said _"No, nobody ever tried to kill themselves. Wait, what difference would it make? Everyone dies all the time"_ said Petunia.

 _"Petunia, this is more serious than you think, we don't know if willfullly killing yourself would make you come back to life again. Everyone here has had a strong will to live, this is the first time someone wanted to die, if that were to happen, he might be an exception to the rules of this town."_ said Sniffles.

 _"W-wait, so you mean that he..."_ Petunia said not waning to continue what she might say. Sniffles nodded and said _"Yes, he might die permanently."_

 **This was hard to upload, I might offend anybody who had lost real people in real life and I might just remind them of it through this chapter. I hope that this chapter was good and didn't offend anybody. Also, Happy Tree Friends or the characters belongs to Mondo Media, not me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Petunia continued to stare at Sniffles. If she hadn't stopped by Handy's house then she would have lost him. Forever. "We're going back there again, just make sure you don't slip up again and avoid anything that might trigger any bad memories." as Sniffles went back inside leaving Petunia to her own thoughts.

Lammy approached her, putting her hand on her shoulder she tells her "It's ok, there's still hope for him, and for the both of you yet. You can still save him" she reassured her. Petunia only nodded, wiped her tears and went back inside the room.

Handy stared at Petunia, smiling as soon as she entered and cheerily said "Oh, Petunia, I'm sorry if I made you cry earlier. I promise I will make it up to you for making you worry. I'd take you anywhere and anything you want as soon as I'm better." he said. Petunia smiled, his caring and kind nature still there even when he lost his memories.

"We can go home together as soon as you get better. I'll take you to your house and we ca-" Petunia said before being cut off by Sniffles saying "Yes! The house that you two live together in! Right Petunia?"

Petunia was confused, why did Sniffles cut her off all of a sudden. Then she realized that she was supposed to keep an eye on him and Handy's house was where he had committed suicide, if she took him there, he would remember everything too soon.

"Uh, yes, of course, we live together. we just moved in yesterday before your accident." said Petunia. Handy then wondered about something and asked "What kind of accident was I in?" she didn't know what to say fearing she might trigger a memory before Sniffles saved her saying "Nevermind the specifics Handy, what matters is you're alright now. I'll have Lammy here check on you for now." he said as Lammy approached Handy and closed the curtains of the bed and asked him questions.

"Does your head still hurt?" she asked him which got a response of "a bit" from him.

"Alright, be sure to tell Petunia everything you feel, physically or emotionally so she could do whatever she can to help you get better outside the hospital" said Lammy. Lammy continued to tell him more things he should take precautions with.

After all the medical information was asked, Handy in turn asked a question. "What was she like?"

"Pardon?"

"Petunia, what kind of person was she before my accident?"

"Well, you two always liked to do things together. One time I even saw you two sharing a cotton candy together. You two were one of the rare couples I ever saw but it's sweet how you two are just like Cuddles and Giggles."

"Who're those people"

"Oh, Cuddles is one of your friends, his girlfriend Giggles also works the reception desk here."

"Well then, I'll be the best boyfriend that this town and Petunia will ever have" replied Handy.

Lammy giggled in response, not seeing him this enthusiastic and happy for a long time. "I'm sure you will" as she brought out a small flashlight and told him to have his eyes follow it.

Meanwhile, Sniffles was instructing Petunia on another thing. "As I have said earlier, we can't risk Handy remembering recent events. So avoid any places he's been in for the time. I will have somebody get all his stuff he needs from his house and deliver it to your house. I'll have Pop, Lifty, Toothy and Mime move all his things to your house while Lumpy will help... Handy-proof the place."

"W-wait, this is too much. What if I accidentally remind him of something bad?" worried Petunia. "Then act like you've always been when you were together. Aside from losing your hands, I'm sure you can remind him of all the good times you've spent together." said Sniffles.

"Ok, just good memories, just good memories." she repeated to herself. Petunia sat on the other empty beds as she waited for Lammy to finish Handy's checkup. She thought to herself that if Handy already decided to kill himself earlier, it was only right for her to be the one to fix him.

She stared at the closed curtains as Sniffles dialed the tree friends to fetch Handy's luggage. A lot had happened in just one day, changing the lives of both tree friends, it was just a matter of whether or not this change was for the better or for worse.

She layed on the bed and drifted to sleep, relieved that at least she didn't lose the sweet and orange beaver that she knew back then.

 **I know this is short guys but I'll have a lot of time to add more to the story tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Petunia woke up as she saw Handy getting off the bed with Lammy's help. "Ah, Petunia, you're finally awake." Sniffles perked as he walked to her side. "Handy's well enough to be discharged from the hospital. I already called Flippy to take you both "home" for a ride." as Sniffles said that he held an expression that said "you remember everything I said right?"

"Y-yes, I'll be sure to take care of him while we're together." Petunia said trying to be as discreet as possible. Sniffles whispered to her ear "Good, then I don't have to repeat myself. His life is on your hands now." he said before turning around and smiling at Handy.

As they all left the hospital, Flippy was already there, dozing off a bit before being jerked awake by Flaky. The two saw the two tree friends approach and opened the military truck's backseat door's for the two to get in. "Get well soon" said both Lammy, Sniffles and the mole who was waving behind him.

"Who are you guys?" asked Handy toward both Flaky and Flippy. "We're one of your friends, we heard what happened yesterday and came to pick you two up." said Flippy trying to concentrate on staying awake. "Y-yes, what Flippy said. I hope you remember everything again Handy. Y-you both made a great couple." said Flaky trying to lighten the mood up from the quiet ride.

"Yeah, I'm the best boyfriend in this town, with the best girlfriend anybody can ask for." said Handy before kissing Petunia on the cheek which made her blush. The most intimate thing they did back then was holding hands, er, stubs so this was entirely new to her.

Flaky found it really sweet, while Flippy in his grumpy state said "Oh get a room you two" he said in irritation. "Oh we will" retorted Handy while smiling which prompted Petunia to blush harder in embarrassment and hide her face behind her hands.

"Oh don't mind him, he just hadn't gotten much sleep last night" Flaky tried to apologize for the grumpy bear as she elbowed him lightly.  
"Ow, uh, yes, I just didn't get much sleep last night. Sorry for my behavior" Flippy said, now more awake.

The car ride stopped as soon they arrived towards Petunia's house. Not only did the aforementioned tree friends that Sniffles called were there, but almost everyone except for Cuddles and Lumpy for some reason. The tree friends all held banners of "Welcome back Handy" and "Hope you are well" in front of the house. The four of them got off the military truck and Handy stared in amazement how many tree friends had come to celebrate his return.

"Wow, thanks guys. Uh whoever you guys are?" Handy asked confused. Each tree friends introduced themselves to him as they were all glad and grateful towards his help in the past. "Well, I wouldn't have gotten better if it wasn't for my girlfriend Petunia who held her close with one of his stubs. Petunia, no longer being used to publicly displaying any affection for Handy, hid her face in the crook of his neck as the other tree friends laughed. As a bit of time passed socializing with the other tree friends, each of the visitors left, going back home.

Handy opened the door with his stubs, which almost looked like it was designed for him. Petunia was surprised at first before remembering that Sniffles said that he told everyone to make the house Handy-proof. As they got inside, Petunia found that almost all the furniture and appliances were made for Handy's convenience. She found herself feeling grateful for the other tree friends and their appreciation to Handy's help in the past.

"Well, we're here now hun. What do you want to do together?" said Handy as he sat on the couch. Petunia blushed at the pet name she was given before she struggled to think of any indoor activities they used to do. She realized that they never did anything inside each other's houses before. She eyed the tv and got the idea of watching a movie together. "W-why don't we watch a movie?" she said.

"Sure, as long as its with you hun, I'll be sure to enjoy it." he said as he picked the movie. Petunia found her heart beating rather fast as she had never done this befoe with him. After setting up the romantic comedy movie and making some popcorn, the couple watched as they cuddled against each other. Handy was about to grab some popcorn... and forgot he had no hands. He made an annoyed huff which got a laugh from Petunia, she had always found it adorable how he gets annoyed when he can't use his stubs. Handy was going to give up the prospect of eating some popcorn when a hand full of it was held in front of him.

He looked at the hand and then at Petunia, who was looking away blushing. "Thanks hun" he said as he ate the popcorn from her hand.  
The evening continued with Petunia not noticing that she was now resting her head on Handy's shoulder, which Handy never really minded.  
He seemed to find this all too familiar, him and her nuzzling their heads against each other. Handy smiled at the drowsy skunk, he could get used to this, cuddling with his girlfriend, so many friends, life was great for him.

"You want to go to bed hun?" he told her, starting to get sleepy as well. "Yeah, *yawn* if you want to" she said obviously tired. They went upstairs towards their bed when she realized that her bed was replaced with a larger one. She was expecting a bunk bed, but instead she got a red bed with two pillows for both of them.

Handy got in first, wanting to rest his body, specially how the beds in the hospital weren't really meant for much comfort. Handy took off his vest, wanting to get as comfortable as possible which prompted Petunia to get embarrassed for the 5th time that day. Handy laughed at the way she was getting embarrassed from him as Petunia ran to the bathroom. She got inside and found her bathtub gone and replaced with a shower. A note was attached near the wall saying "We removed your bathtub to prevent anymore "accidents" next time." she read. She thanked Sniffles in her mind for thinking of things in advance as she didn't have to worry about him accidentally drowning.

Still, there was a dilemma of going back to her bedroom, she was not used to being with anybody beside her while she sleeps, much more her boyfriend. Then she got an idea, it wouldn't stop her from being embarrassed but would even the odds between them.

Handy lay asleep as Petunia tiptoed into the room and went inside her closet. Handy woke up from the sound of ruffling clothes, when he had opened his eyes, his jaw dropped and his eyes almost burst as he took in the sight of Petunia in a night gown. "Ready for bed, hun." she said with bedroom eyes and hidden embarrassment but as she noticed Handy started to blush and looking away as she triumphed for finally getting revenge for embarrassing him multiple times that day. Handy immediately tried to calm his composure and nervously said "O-of course, I was just waiting for you to be ready is all" he said.

Petunia lay next to him and said "Oh really? I figured you would be the one unprepared" she said with a confident smile which got an effect of Handy becoming shy. Petunia giggled at the effect she was getting from Handy, thankful for the nightgown she got that she thought she wouldn't use from Giggles. "Heh heh, good night hun." as she kissed him on the cheek and cuddled and her head on his chest and swinging her legs on top and under his own, trapping him.

Petunia blushed harder, hiding her face from him while Handy said "I'll have my revenge hun" as he nuzzled his head on top of her own. She retorted with "In your dreams" she laughed and went to sleep as the two tree friends slept and for once in their lives, they were actually excited to wake up the next day, without the thought of death in their minds.

 **Yeah so that's it for now. I enjoyed this chapter a bit, I thought that the watching a movie part was a bit corny but there isn't really any indoor activities that I could think of that couple's do considering I don't even have a girlfriend. So I thought of the most cliche thing ever and just went with it. Tell me what you think about this chapter and maybe I'll even change some parts to maybe make this a bit less cringy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Petunia woke up, still hugging Handy. His sleeping form reminded her of their antics last night and she blushed at the thought, she had slept together with him, in a provocative sleepwear. Getting up slowly, Petunia managed to get up from the bed managing to not wake up Handy. She went to the kitchen and started cooking food to eat for breakfast.

Handy woke up from his comfortable sleep with the smell of cooked bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. His mind was still hazy from last night's events, and got up from the bed with a bit of difficulty. He walked into the kitchen downstairs, seeing his girlfriend still in her nightgown, giving him a nice view of her backside. He sneaked into the kitchen, creeping up behind her as he then gave her a sudden hug with his nubs from behind and saying _"Good morning hun"_ which got Petunia to almost drop the pan from her hands.

 _"Gah, geez Handy, don't startle me like that"_ she said while breathing inhaling and exhaling to calm herself down. _"Heh heh, sorry, my bad"_ Handy said. It was surprising to Handy that his girlfriend was the same seductive woman that slept with him last night, and she was back to that innocent girl that had watched over him at the hospital. She placed the plate of food on the counter and divided the food on their plates. She was about to eat when he heard the huff of annoyance from Handy. This reminded her that Handy had, well,  
no hands.

She giggled at his predicament and he in turn glared at her. Feeling a little guilt, she stabbed a piece of the fried pork and placed it near his mouth. Handy sighed and ate a piece and said _"Ugh, I feel like a baby"._

 _"Yes, but you're my baby"_ Petunia said before placing a piece of an egg in front of him. The two continued to eat, taking turns in taking a bite on their food. Petunia picked up all the plates and started to wash them while Handy bathed in the shower, for some reason, the feeling of the water around him felt familiar and sad. He shook it off, why was he feeling sad? He has a girlfriend and friends who care about him. What was there to be sad about?

He dried himself off, not liking the feeling he had experienced for some odd reason. He put on his signtaure hard hat and tools attached to his belt. He was about to tell Petunia that he was done in the shower when he suddenly heard some sort of static. It was odd, static in the house? He followed the sound and came across a radio and microphone next to the telephone with a note on the radio that said:

"Compliments from Flippy"  
-Sniffles

He figured it was a gift from the veteran and heard the radio suddenly saying _"Hello? Is this thing working?"_ said a deep voice. The deep voice belonging to none other than Pop. Handy in turn, tried to figure out how to use the world war 2 radio while saying _"How does this thing even work?"._ Which in turn got a response from the old bear saying _"Ah, Handy, just the one I was looking for. Its my shift now, and I can't take my baby Cub to the Carnival, can you please fill in for me?"_ asked the irresponsible bear.

 _"Sure, I'll head over right now."_ said Handy through the microphone. _"Great, I'll be waiting"_ said Pop. Handy continued on to the kitchen only to find that the blue skunk had already finished and was in the shower. He proceeded to the bathroom, the sounds of running water behind the door drowning out the singing of the blue skunk. _"Petunia, Pop just asked me to babysit Cub for the day,_ _I'll be there if you need me."_ he said immediately leaving.

It took a few seconds for Petunia to process what she just heard and suddenly panicked and shouted _"Wait! Handy, wait for me"_ but she never got a reply from the hasty beaver. She found herself scrubbing herself as fast as she can, almost wounding herself in the process, almost. She sprinted as fast as she can towards Pop's house, her legs screaming at her to rest but she forced herself to keep going. Handy can't die, not again. She didn't know if Handy dying now would be permanent but she didn't want to risk it. She doesn't know if Handy even remembers the previous times he died, but regardless, he might get traumatized from the experience.

She came upon the front door and opened it immediately, the force breaking a portrait in the process, with Handy and Pop jumping a bit in surprise with wide eyes directed at her. "Petunia, at least knock before you come in, no need to slam the door." berated the bear. Petunia immediately felt a wave of relief to see Handy still alive, "S-sorry, I just wanted to come by to help Handy with taking care of Cub" she said while breathing deeply to recover from her fatigue. _"Also, sorry about the portrait"_ rubbing the back of her head.

 _"It's ok, it was cheap anyway. I'll leave you two to take care of Cub. I'll be back as soon as my shift ends."_ said Pop opening the door. _"Ok, come back soon"_ said Handy as Pop left closing the door. The two were left alone with the cheery baby bear as they then started talking to each other. _"Why didn't you wait for me?"_ asked Petunia, _"Well, Pop asked me to, he never said anything about you, and I thought you might have something better to do."_ said Handy. _"What if something happened to you?! What if you got killed again?"_ she said while she hugged Handy, not wanting to lose him.

Handy was confused, _"Again?"_ said the confused beaver. Petunia immediately remembered that he had amnesia before saying _"I mean, uh, if you got in an accident again like last time"_

 _"Oh, right, sorry, that was selfish of me"_ he said feeling guilty for worrying the blue skunk. _"Just... Just don't go anywhere without telling me, I was just worried about you"_ said Petunia

They heard the crying of the infant almost immediately, Petunia asked _"Where's his pacifier?"_ and Handy immediately said _"I-I don't know, he just asked me to babysit him and he left as soon as you arrived"_

 _"It has to be here somewhere"_ said Petunia as she searched for it in the drawers. Handy was about to search with her when he suddenly got a headache, memories of a previous experience of babysitting the young bear resurfacing along with his death, he gasped and breathed, almost hyperventilating after the refreshed memory. Did that really happen? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

Petunia looked at him oddly, confused to why he's acting this way. _"What's wrong?"_ she asked. Not wanting to bring up such a grim thought,  
specially after she got worried, he said _"N-nohing, I think the pacifier is in the kitchen table."_

Petunia, shrugged off what just happened and checked the kitchen table to find that Handy was right, it is there. But how did he know if Pop didn't tell him anything. Wait, did he remember everything?

Petunia went back into the living room and placed the pacifier in Cub's hand while Handy stared off in space. His expression seemed morbid but she still asked _"Are you okay, Handy?"_

 _"Y-yes, never better"_ Handy said with a shaky voice. _"It doesn't sound like you're alright. Please, tell me, did you remember anything?"_ Petunia said with concealed fear. _"I... I remember dying, in this house. But that's just a trick of the mind right? I didn't actually die right?"_ said the hapless beaver with a shaky voice.

Petunia didn't want to make him remember too much and said _"Yes, it was probably a false memory, you wouldn't be here if that happened."_ she said giving him fake assurance. _"Y-yes, you're right, it must be. This might be because of my accident."_ agreed Handy.

Petunia, not wanting to talk about it anymore, tried to think of something to occupy themselves with. She got the idea of saying _"Why don't you prepare his milk while I give him a bath."_ she said while picking up Cub who giggled the whole time, carrying him to the bathroom.

Handy was about to protest but Petunia already carried Cub to the bathroom sink. Handy, having no choice, started making Cub's food. He heated the bottle up in the stove (which he somehow did), carefully tilting the switch up instead of down from his memory. He wondered if the memory was somehow altered, where the pacifier was, how he knew the stove worked, it was too much of a coincidence. Maybe he was just having a wild imagination today.

Petunia, was done washing Cub's body, she placed Cub down and started replacing his diaper with a new one and found it kind of fun, her mind drifted to Handy and how he would make a great dad if they had one, and she blushed at the thought. She smiled to herself, it would be nice to one day have one with him.

As she picked up Cub and headed back to the living room, Handy was already done with the baby formula and holding the bottle with his two nubs, gave it to Petunia. "Stay here and hold Cub, and I'll clean the glass" she told him as he took a seat and held Cub close as safe as he got comfortable on the couch. It was funny, it seemed like they were a family, Petunia was the mom, him the dad, and Cub their baby. He thought of how their baby would look like, all the time he would spend with his wife, Petunia, and teach his kid all that he knew. Handy was exhausted and stressed from the earlier memories and standing around to cook the food as well as the occasional headaches. He tried to stay awake but eventually dozed off with the toddler in his arms, well, half his arms.

Petunia had finished cleaning the shattered glass of the portrait, she found herself exhausted from her earlier marathon to catch up with handy as well as taking care of Cub. She returned to the living room to find Handy and Cub asleep, the toddler suckling on the baby bottle as he held was held close by the sleeping semi-aquatic rodent. She found it adorable, how they actually looked like a father and son, she sat next to Handy, placing her head on his shoulder and hugging both him and Cub eventually being overtaken by sleep.

A few hours later, Pop had arrived, opened the door happily saying _"I'm home"_ as he saw the couple and his son, peacefully sleeping on the couch. He smiled, and told himself "Huh, nobody died this time. Must be a good sign" as he took Cub from their arms genly, not wanting to wake them. He took off his coat and covered the sleeping rodents with it and dialed Sniffles' number, excited to tell him about the rare occurence of a deathless day.

 **So that's what I thought it'd turn out. Also, if Handy were to have a body type, what do you think it should be? A dad bod? Muscular? Musclegut? Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Handy had been preparing weeks for this, he was leading a blindfolded Petunia to their backyard.

"Why do I have to be blindfolded? Is this a prank Handy?" she worried, not wanting to die by mistake.

"You better guess" Handy sang as he continued pushing her towards their destination.

Petunia was about to bump herself in a tree when Handy shouted "stop!"

Petunia squeaked at the sudden and impulsive voice of Handy, which got a laugh from him. "Thats not funny Handy" she fumed in anger.

"Yeah, sorry for startling you" he said apologetically. "But that doesn't matter, take your blindfold off" he said excitedly.

Petunia didn't know what the big deal was so she took off the piece of cloth covering her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

The treehouse was bigger and sturdier than it was before. And instead of a ladder, there was a staircase spiraling around the tree, making it easier to climb up.

"Handy" she said and turned around "you built this by yourself?" she asked in astonishment. Handy nodded and she wondered how he even built that. "How did you do it" she said

"With tools" he said. Petunia stayed silent, not knowing how he would do that with no hands. "Well, I guess you now know where all the tape went" said Handy not looking away.

Petunia sighed, she definitely needs to keep an eye on Handy. "Wait, when did you do this? We're almost always together" she said confused.

"I wake up early to do it, just doing it slowly everyday" he said proudly. "I want our kids to have their own tree house with their friends you know" said Handy which left Petunia in shock.

He was really serious about starting a family with her? She did not know what to say, Handy had always been there for her, but to think that he chose her to be with was something she had thought would stay a dream.

Petunia hugged him, "Handy, thank you, thank you for everything" she said, thinking how their child would look like.

"No worries, ever since the storm destroyed the old one, someone had to do it" he said.

Their moment was interrupted when she got a call from Giggles. "Hello?" Petunia said wondering why Giggles was calling them. "Hi Petunia, I was wondering if I could borrow your boyfriend for a bit, if its okay?" said Giggles.

Petunia felt a feeling of overprotectiveness for Handy having heard that. "Ugh, why Handy? Can't you just get someone like Mime or Nutty to be your pretend boyfriend? I swear you and Cuddles don't get along much anymore" said Petunia.

"Wait, what? No! I just need him to fix my house because of the storm last week, I can't believe you'd think of me like that Petunia." Giggles said with fake offense.

"Oh, uh, listen I'm sorry I didn't mean any-" Petunia quickly apologized when she heard a second voice laughing from the other end.

"All is forgiven Petunia, I'm living with Cuddles for the time being. Tell you what, I'll have Cuddles help Handy, if thats ok with him." said Giggles.

Petunia was reluctant to let Handy do something on his own. He didn't want to forbid him from doing something he wanted like a mother but she was also worried for him. What if he died, she kept asking herself.

Handy, having grown interested in the conversation after hearing Petunia say his name, asked Petunia "What did Giggles ask me for?"

Petunia forgot that Handy was just beside her, she considered withholding the information from him, but hesitated, she should tell him the truth, no more reason to add to the number of reasons for him to hate her if he remembers everything.

"Giggles wanted you to fix her house, do you want to?" she asked reluctantly

"Sure! Its enjoyable for me so I don't mind" he said.

Petunia turned back her attention to the phone and said "We'll be there in a moment"

Soon, after getting some tools and plans for the house, Petunia and Handy walked to Giggles house, well, partially destroyed house. Giggles was staying at Cuddles' house when it got destroyed so there weren't any casualties that happened a while ago.

Petunia and Handy arrived seeing Cuddles sitting by the broken steps of the destroyed house. Petunia ran over to Cuddles and hugged him, the other returning the hug back. This all seemed familiar to Handy, why was he feeling angry and sad seeing her hug him. He was sure the hug was platonic in nature but why did he feel so antagonistic towards the yellow rabbit?

As these thoughts were running inside Handy's head, Cuddles approached him and said "Hi, I'm Cuddles, you remember me?" he asked holding out his hand, forgetting that this individual had no hands to begin with. "No, no I don't" he said glaring a bit and trying not to act coldy to the lapine tree friend for being insensetive and unaware

"Sorry, forgot you had no hands, anyaway, sorry I wasn't around to greet you with the others, I was... busy, yeah thats it" said Cuddles.

Petunia having noticed that Handy had somewhat of a look of anger to Cuddles for his mistake, interrupted them saying "I think we should get started on Giggles' house"

The two immediately remembered what they were her for and Handy said "Oh yeah." said Handy, almost forgetting about his anger, almost.

Handy started working on a layout for the house, occasionally calling Giggles on what rooms she wanted to add. Cuddles and Petunia using the tools and Handy managing the entire construction. 2 hours later,

Giggles came with a bunch of snacks and drinks for the three tree friends, complaining that she was not built for manual labor when asked by her boyfriend.

Petunia and Giggles ate and drank, seperated from the other boys, Giggles filling her in on the latest gossip and Petunia pretending to listen amd nodded casually.

"So Petunia, tell me all about you and Handy" that seemed to shake her off her thoughts "W-what about him" said Petunia.

" Oh you know..." continued Giggles "Whatever you do together"

"Well... we watched a movie together, babysat Cub, cuddled and... slept together." the last one earning a blush from the flushed skunk.

"Oh I bet you do lots of other things together." said Giggles suggestively "Like cuddling, rubbing, massaging, kissing, fucki-" before Giggles could continue with her sentence, Petunia covered her mouth looking over at the two boys talking to each other.

"Not so loud, geez, can't you give our private lives some space, how would you feel if I did that to you?" said Petunia who swore that the fur on her face might turn red from embarassment.

"Then lets make it even. Cuddles is a beast in bed, you should see him go on for hours, behind that innocent smile is a sex mach-" before being covered by Petunia's hand again.

"My gosh! Giggles, I did not need that mental image." said Petunia. Giggles just laughed and replied "Ok but just one more question"

Petunia braced herself for the incoming question and said "Fine, but only one"

Giggles whispered into her ear and said "How's Handy in bed?"

Petunia not wanting anymore embarassment, buried her head on her arms on the table. Giggles laughed, "Come on, just answer and I'll stop"

Petunia said something but it was muffled by her arms. "Come again?" asked Giggles

Petunia anwered again and lifted her head so it can be heard clearer "We haven't done anything yet" Petunia said in a small voice.

Giggles couldn't believe it, it had been weeks since they started living together. "You two have been living together and you two still haven't, you know" she asked discreetly.

Petunia only nodded and Giggles, forgetting her earlier promise, said "You're missing out Petunia, I bet that even if he has no arms, he has a mouth that can make you squirm and legs that can break your beds"

Petunia only groaned at her predicament.

Meanwhile, with Cuddles and Handy

"So, I heard you two live together now." said Cuddles cheerfuly. "Yeah, you can say that" said Handy.

"So, did you two do it yet?" asked Cuddles Handy immediately choked on his food, earning a laugh from the happy go lucky bunny. "Come on, we're both guys here. No shame on sharing our lives together."

"N-no, we haven't done it together. As far as I know anyway." said Handy not able to look him in the eye.

"Oh right, amnesia, forgot about that." replied the rabbit apologetically. He then whispered "You know, I heard that Petunia is still a virgin." said Cuddles casually.

Handy then said, "I, I did not know that... Also, why are you talking so casually to me about this. Aren't you embarassed if you have me talking about Giggles like that?" asked Handy.

"Aww, don't be so grumpy. I bet you'd be happier the moment you two go at it together. You should hear how loud Giggles moans when I take her from behi-" but was interrupted by Handy

"STOP" Handy shouted, looking over at Petunia and Giggles who were too busy with their conversation.

"L-lets talk about this another time" said Handy. "Ok mister grumps" said Cuddles.

This was going to be a long day.

 **That's it. This was a bit rushed because I, in my stupidity, decided to spend this holiday by writing a fanfic instead of my assignments. Anyway, write a review on what you think about this chapter. Peace out *desperately tries to write an introduction for a research paper"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh, I hate it when I run out of ideas. This is what I came up with for the past days and idk if its even a good idea to add this sequence of the story so soon, guess I'll just grit my teeth and hope for the best.**

Handy felt like he was floating, he couldn't feel his body and he couldn't move. He was in front of his and Petunia's house, a storm brewing and the winds rapidly blowing, almost enough for his feet to lose his footing. There was something he was feeling, for some odd reason, he had felt like it was a bad idea to enter the house. Fear had gripped his heart but couldn't stop himself from approaching, braving the strong winds, he reached the front door, with shaky nubs, opened the door to find the place empty.

"P-Petunia?" he called out, nobody answered. He went to all the rooms, but nothing, his loved one was nowhere to be seen. He had checked the downstairs bathrooms, the kitchen, he even took a look at everything to see if she left him a note, but there was nothing to be found. Everything seemed to be different too, where were the modified appliances and

Finally, after checking the whole lower area of the house, he decided to check upstairs. With each step, he could hear the faint sounds of giggling and… some sort of smacking sound? Nevertheless, he continued, glad that he was at least going to find someone, the feeling of solitude getting to him, it was all too familiar to him, he was always with Petunia but why did the feeling of being alone felt like he had felt it all his life? He came upon the door and was about to reach the knob when he heard voices inside.

"He never suspected a thing" laughed and mocked Cuddles' voice as two faint voices of giggling was heard from behind the door, he recognized it as Petunia's voice, nobody else laughed like she did. "What do we do if he finds out?" asked Petunia, her voice being a concerned one. "Who cares? What's he going to do? Punch me? He has no hands!" said the cocky rabbit as the sweet but sadistic voice of Petunia joined in. "Can't we just break it to him? I'm so bored of him already, he needs to get a life. Really? A treehouse? I bet it will fall apart just like everything he has."

It hurt him to hear her mock him. Was that really what she thought of him? "Kiss me babe" he heard the voice of Cuddles say. His ears stood up, hee heard the sound of ruffling of bed sheets, they were going to kiss and he had enough of it so with the best of his ability, he kicked down the door, panting from the tension and mustered strength from that one kick.

In front of him was Cuddles, making out with Petunia on the bed, one eye looking at him, making sure he was seeing what he was doing. Petunia on the other hand, had both of her eyes closed, enjoying the kiss as she leaned more into him, his hand roamed toward the strap of her dress as he brought it down off her shoulder. "STOP!" cried Handy out, not handling what he was seeing.

The two had looked at him, glaring at him for interrupting their passionate sin that was occurring in front of him. "Heh, seems like we've been found out" Cuddles said breaking the kiss, bringing his focus on Handy. "Ugh, Handy, you couldn't have picked a better time to ruin our private time" said Petunia insensitively. "Cuddles" said Handy coldly "Get. Out."

The two looked at each other as they burst into laughter, "You're so funny Handy, who said that I'm leaving anytime soon" said Cuddles. "If anyone's going to leave, its you" said Petunia.

"Petunia, please, I'll forgive your for this, just stop what you're doing" said Handy, no longer able to hold his tears back. "Oh really? Do you really think I enjoy having you follow me like a dog every day? If I wanted to I could have kicked you out from the very first day I met you. You need to leave, its time to stop pretending" said Petunia

"But, I loved y-you, I did everything I can for you, isn't that enough?" said Handy as he tried to approach her but Cuddles blocked him and said "If she wants you to leave, then leave, you waste of space" as he pushed him causing him to be pushed back out of the room, a long corridor appeared as he was pushed out of the room pushing him back a great distance outside of the room. He hit the ground, he landed in front of the house. Handy tried to get up and storm back inside, Petunia was everything to him, if he lost her now, he doesn't know what he'd do with himself, but as he did so he tripped over something. A long rope leading back to who knows where had wrapped itself onto his legs, pulling him to whatever it was tied to.

He tried to resist incredible force of the pull but there wasn't anything for him to grab onto, not with his feet tied up. After what seems like a long distance of being pulled, he finally found where it was leading to… a house.

The house felt all too familiar to him, and yet also a depressing sight. Why was he being pulled into this house? Did someone he know live there? The rope continued to pull him, his resistance still up as the front door opened by itself and he was pulled inside, the rope continued on until he saw a bathtub. The tub was filled to the brim with water, and he was forced inside, and started to drown.

This was it, he was going to die and nobody had cared for him all along, he struggled as hard as he could, but the rope was so tightly knotted, whoever had tied him definitely wanted him to die. When all hope seemed lost, he saw a silhouette. It was Petunia! Did she decide to come back? Will they live together again? As fast as hope was regained back form him, it was quickly snatched away when the same figure started to strangle him, he thrashed and wailed in response to wanting to live but he was powerless as he slowly got too tired to fight back and accepted his fate to die.

And then he woke up…

Handy jolted up from his bed, breathing heavily, he was sweating pretty badly, realizing it was a dream. He was still in the same house and everything was as it was last night, Petunia was not beside him so he stood up and went searching for her. As soon as he came downstairs, he saw Petunia on the phone, talking to someone. Handy was glad, it was just a nightmare and he wanted to talk to Petunia about the terrible dream to add some calmness back to his state of mind.

But before he could take a step towards her, he heard something that had him stop in his tracks "No, he doesn't know about it yet" said Petunia. A feeling of dread had consumed him as he heard those words, while Petunia's back was turned to him, he went back upstairs and went inside the bathroom, closing and locking it gently.

He hugged his knees as best as he could as he bent down and wept, repeating to himself "its just a dream, its just a dream"

 **I think this might end in chapter 12, idk if its ok to let this story end in such a few chapters but I have my limits on what ideas I can give so yeah, prepare for a huge disappointment for this not lasting for even 20 chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So the last chapter was a huge mistake on my part, I don't know if I should end this soon or not, I have a lot of conflict with myself on who Petunia is supposed to be talking to, I have so far thought of Sniffles since he would want to be updated on how their relationship has turned out and if Handy knows about his reoccurring deaths yet or Giggles gossiping about Handy's memory. But I'm going to go with Sniffles, he'd be the most interested one, for me anyway.**

Petunia woke up to the sound of her ringing telephone. He felt Handy tossing and turning beside her dismissing it as him dreaming of something trivial. Walking downstairs in her groggy state, she picked up the phone saying hello, wondering who could be calling her so early in the morning.

"Petunia, is Handy still asleep?" asked the voice, she recognized it as Sniffles' voice and replied drowsily "Yeah *yawn*, he's still asleep".

"Good, I heard that you and him had babysat Cub for Pop, how did it turn out?" inquired Sniffles. "He went by himself without telling me, I was taking a shower so I wasn't able to go with him. I was glad that I was there to help him in time, it was nice actually, we haven't die, for the longest time we haven't died."

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you two never died even one time? How long was the last time?" asked Sniffles, intrigued by the rare occurrence. "S-since the day that he tried to kill himself" told Petunia.

"Hmmm, that's interesting. Is there anything else you two did together?" asked Sniffles. "We helped Giggles with her ruined house, Giggles told me she threatened stop having sex with Cuddles if he doesn't help. So we got some help from Cuddles, repaired her house, and besides that, we just talked to each other" said Petunia which left Sniffles silent for a few seconds.

"Okay, first off, I don't need to know every little thing" which left Petunia wide awake, not meaning to have shared the explicit information she just said "Gah! Heheh, s-sorry, just really sleepy" she said in embarrassment. She accidentally developed the perverted attitude of Giggles and she didn't really imagined herself ever remotely becoming similar.

"No offense taken, anyway back to the topic at hand. Did he suffer any injuries, or you for the matter?" asked Sniffles. "No, we never did" Petunia said which got her wondering why they never did. She had also not heard of any incidents happening but maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Anyway, there's one more important detail I forgot to ask. Does he know?" Sniffles said almost whisperingly. "Know what?" asked Petunia, as if there some sort of secret. "About him dying, about the prevalence of death here" said Sniffles.

She remembered how he had reacted in Pop's house, he had remembered a part of his memory about dying, even though it wasn't that specific, she had told him that it wasn't real. "No, he doesn't know" she said, "Good, the less he knows the better, because when his memories come back, he has to be in the best condition to remember everything. Even his suicide." said Sniffles. "Y-yes but…" Petunia heard the faint sound of a door closing and locking, whirling her head towards the bathroom door upstairs.

"Hello, Petunia you there?" said Sniffles, she had forgotten about Sniffles for a moment there. "S-sorry what was that?" asked Petunia. "You were about to say something?" said Sniffles. Petunia quickly apologized saying "Sorry, I got distracted a bit. But he technically did remember about dying." Said Petunia. "Really? What happened?" asked Sniffles. "He freaked out, he panicked from the sudden return of his memory. But I told him those were hallucinations, is that a bad thing?" said Petunia.

"Really huh? I guess that's one way to avoid a bad scenario, I don't really know if that's whats good for him, but if you don't think he's ready, try to avoid that subject for now." said Sniffles. "Anyway, since his deaths are always related to him having, well, no arms, I came up with a gift for Handy."

"Will it prevent him from dying?" asked Petunia, feeling hopeful. "No but it'll increase his chances of surviving, I'll have the gift for Handy in a few days, be sure to visit me when it's ready, you'll know when I call again." said Sniffles.

"Alright, visit in a few weeks after you call, got it" she said. "That's all for now Petunia, I think this call has gone on long enough" said Sniffles. "Yes, Sniffles, thank you for everything you've done." Thanked Petunia. "Handy's one of my friends, so I'm counting on you to keep him alive and well." Said Sniffles. "Yes, I'll try my best" said Petunia.

And with that, Petunia put the telephone down and went upstairs. "Handy? You in there?" asked Petunia. She could hear something from inside the bathroom. "Handy?" she said again feeling concerned. "Y-yes I'm in here" replied Handy with a choked voice. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I-I'm fine, s-sorry for taking up the bathroom first" he said. "Let me know if there's anything you need, okay hun?" she said. "I-I will… hun." he replied, the last word coming out differently.

He sounded different to her but dismissed it, she went to the kitchen to cook their breakfast and wondered about what Sniffles is going to get for Handy.

Sometime had passed and Handy came out of the bathroom, soaked in his own clothes. He bathed himself, knowing that Petunia would question what he was doing in the bathroom with no running water, and so he could cover up the fact that he cried his eyes out. He did his best to sneak into the bedroom, not alerting Petunia who was busy cooking their breakfast. He dressed himself, and the nightmare stayed in his memory, nagging at him to find out more.

He went downstairs, greeted by the sight of Petunia on the table waiting for him to come. "Dinner's ready Handy" she greeted. He wondered if that smile was fake, along with their relationship, and he felt the urge to avoid her for now. "I-I'm going for a walk." Said Handy, not able to look her in the eyes. "Aren't you going to eat first?" asked Petunia. "No…" whispered Handy.

From his body language, Petunia could tell something was amiss. "Then let me come with you, we could eat later" said Petunia, concerned for her lover. "I want to be alone for now" said Handy. "But wouldn't it be better if I came with yo-" said Petunia before being interrupted by an outburst from Handy "I SAID I WANTED TO BE ALONE!" shouted Handy.

Handy realized that he had shouted at her, her expression was a mix of fear and hurt as she sat frozen midsentence at his yelling. "I'm sorry, I just want some privacy." He said continuing towards the door, Petunia remained silent, the tension making the house feel gloomy and sad. "I'll be back in a few minutes" said Handy as he opened the front door and closed it, leaving Petunia to question if she had done something wrong.

Handy walked beside rows upon rows of unoccupied houses, searching for the one that had appeared in his dreams. Why did the house seem familiar, and why did he drown in the dream. Come to think of it, what was his accident anyway? He kept trudging, searching for the house haunting him. He eventually came upon one particular house, it was the exact same one from his nightmare, except its now dusty and looked like nobody had lived there for a long time.

He took a deep breath, his heart pounding form whatever was waiting for him there. Each step made his head ache, just like the time when he babysat Cub. Each step made it harder to go inside, but he had to know the truth, what does he have to do with this house. He managed to open the knob, and was greeted to the sight of a dusty interior, but then his head did not stop pounding. He was starting to remember, yes, this was his house, but didn't he live with Petunia?

He kneeled from the pain as it intensified, but surely more of his memories were returning. He held as best as he could to support himself on the kitchen counter as he decided to explore more of the unkempt house, more memories of how he had lived alone in it came flooding back. But there was only one room he hadn't checked, and that was the bathroom.

The bathroom door had been left open, each step he took was more painful than the others, he was breathing heavily now, he did not know how much more he can take. Each step made him remember deaths from various scenarios, of hopeless days where each tree friend tried to make their lives better but fate had always managed to make them die. Every. Single. Day.

He entered the bathroom, and the sight of a bathtub with murky water, and a long rope had given him the final push to remember everything. The carnival, Cuddles and Petunia, his suicide, it all came flooding back to him and he couldn't take it anymore. His knees buckled on the bathroom tiles as he remembered his suicide, he was never in an accident, he had been lied to. He was never the guy who had a good life, all he had were broken things, the houses he made never stood up without anybody's help, his body itself was like a broken doll, and his relationship never lasted more than a few days. Then it all made sense to him, his relationship was fake, it was never true. He heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see Petunia was standing there, the same expression of fear on her face as she dared not move from her spot.


	11. Chapter 11

Petunia had decided to find Handy regardless of what he said. If he died out there, he might disappear forever. She had hoped that he might've gone somewhere she was familiar with but there was no sight of him. After sometime her feet grew heavy from exhaustion. Where had he gone?

She almost had a heart attack when she thought of his house. Oh no, had he come across his house? She ran as fast as her legs can carry her, the house was in sight and saw that the door was open. She hoped that it was just open from the last time their friends had taken Handy's things. She entered the dusty house, her OCD kicking in but she resisted, she had to find Handy. She eventually came to Handy's kneeling form, he stood up and turned around and saw his eyes, they were red and full of tears, had he remembered everything? No, he definitely did, there was no reason for him to be here if he hadn't. A long silence followed as soon as they met.

"Tell me…" she stopped her breathing when he finally spoke. "Tell me, is our relationship actually true?" he asked through a pained voice. "Y-yes" she said, not looking at him. He remained silent, not believing her one bit, he stared at her in the eyes. "You're lying, aren't you?" he asked.

Petunia remained silent as well, she really did remember everything. "I, I didn't want to lose you. When I found you, I panicked. Sniffles said… Sniffles said that you might die permanently if you killed yourself, so I became your girlfri-"

"STOP! STOP LYING!" said Handy, seething in rage and sorrow. "I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR PITY! I CAN LIVE WITHOUT A FAKE GIRLFRIEND!"

"But I am Handy! I wanted us to be back together, I couldn't get close to you, I felt scared that you hated me and... and you deserve better than that. Specially after I lied to you, if you want to hit me you can, you can even drown me right here and now if that'll make you feel better. But I will never leave your side ever, that's one thing I'll never do."

Handy looked at the ground and said "Then why were you kissing Cuddles in the carnival?" Petunia was puzzled. "What? We never kissed."

"Yes you did,I saw him pulling you in the ferris wheel for a kiss when you two were supposed to get off." He said. "H-he told me a secret, I'm not supposed to tell"

"Oh I'm SURE it's a secret" he said looking away. Petunia sighed. "Did you know that Lumpy was going to leave?" Handy was shocked by that, "Why would Lumpy leave?"

"Cuddles thought about it, he may have been our employer, but he never hung out with us anymore. Didn't you notice it?" said Petunia, hoping to clear things up. "No, I never did. But that still doesn't change the fact that you lied to me."

"Please Handy, I never stopped loving you. You just seemed… out of reach. I ignored you for a long time, but I'm here now, we can continue living together."

But Handy wasn't backing down. "So you toyed with my feelings? Is that the solution?"

"I was afraid you would kill yourself again. Please, just come back…" said Petunia in despair.

"… No." he said. "If anybody has to go back home, it's you Petunia. I don't want to see you again" said Handy.

"… You'll always be welcome in my house Handy. I'll accept you, you don't even have to apologize" said Petunia. But she no longer got a response from the depressed beaver. And with that, Petunia left, leaving the depressed beaver to his thoughts.

Handy had done it this time. Why hadn't he just accepted her offer? No, why hadn't he just forgiven her. In truth everything was going perfectly, the problems were all in his mind. But no, he acted like a stubborn child and pushed her away, wasn't this what he wanted? To be back together? The rest of the day was spent in the same position until the next morning, he had felt like all traces of worth living had was gone.

Petunia waited for Handy, all day. She sat on the table where they were supposed to eat that morning. She was hoping that he'd have the heart to forgive her when he comes back. She hadn't noticed that she had slept, and when she woke up, there was no sign of the beaver. She decided that she'd try again tomorrow, maybe once he cooled off, he'd be willing to go back, his stuff was still in her house after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Huh, this chapter went surprisingly well, at least for me.**

Petunia had a hard time sleeping, thoughts of a dead Handy kept going through her head, she had not taken their conversation well. Handy had told her that he didn't want to see her again, that part was the worst thing she imagined he could have said to her. She remembered everything they have done together so far, she just wanted everything back to what they were.

Petunia was sleep deprived by the time she had woken up. It was still early in the morning, she questioned herself whether or not it was a good idea to try to convince him this early, but it was certainly better than going there later only to find him dead. She had walked briskly back to the house, there was a note attached to the door. She guessed that he attached a note to tell her to get out or something. But the note was longer than she saw from a distance. She took the note off of the door and read it:

 _I'm sorry everyone, I know you wanted to help me. But I'm just a case that can't be helped. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill myself, I'll just cause more trouble. I know I've been a burden to everyone all this time, I know that you depend on me but that's just because I'm the only available one to help, everything I build is easily destroyed. This time, I'll be gone for good, I'll be applying for a job as a carpenter in a different town. I enjoyed my time here in happy tree town, even if most of it is unpleasant. I want to go to far away places, I want to know different people until I lose who I am anymore. And Petunia, I'm specially sorry to you, I shouldn't have told you all those things yesterday, you were the only shining light in this dark place that gave me hope, and I took you for granted. I hope you find someone in this town that can love you much more than I should have. I'll never forget you._

 _-Handy_

Petunia had become wide awake with the note she read. Handy was going to leave. And she had to hurry! She sprinted as fast as she can, there were no airports in happy tree town but there was a train station there. So that must be definitely where he was headed, it was the only mode of public transportation that heads directly to other places. She dialled Giggles' phone number, not stopping for anything as she began sweating despite the cool morning air.

Giggles woke with a jolt from her phone ringing, Cuddles was still asleep beside her, clearly having enjoyed the nightly romp they had. Giggles grabbed her phone and answered "Hello?"

"Giggles! I need your car!" exclaimed Petunia. "Petunia, calm down. Its 6 in the morning and I need some more sleep. Can't it wait till a few hours?" said the sleepy pink bear. "It can't! Handy's leaving happy tree town!" said Petunia. That got Giggles' full attention, "W-what?!" said a surprised Giggles, her pacman shaped eyes enlargening from the shock. "Please Giggles help me!" said Petunia. It was clear from her voice that she is beginning to get tired. "Okay! Where are you now?" asked Giggles. "I'm running past the gym!" panted Petunia. "We'll meet you at the park!" said Giggles getting up from the bed. "Please hurry!"

Giggles looked at her boyfriend who was still asleep. Giggles tried to shake him awake but he did not react at all. "Cuddles! Wake up!" but the bunny just groaned in annoyance, wanting to sleep in more. "Cuddles, if you don't wake up now, then no sex for a week!" this got Cuddles' attention "Gah! I'm awake I'm awake" as he fell off the bed. "Get the car ready, we need to stop Handy from leaving"

Petunia reached the park. She was tired, no matter how she wanted to keep going, her legs gave out, luckily she reached her destination before she reached her physical limits. A car pulled up from the road beside her, Giggles and Cuddles were inside, "Get in!" shouted Cuddles as she got in.

"The train station is not far, but there's only a few minutes before the first train arrives, we won't make it!" exclaimed Cuddles, driving past the speed limit which got Lumpy's attention who was dressed as a police officer. "Dammit Lumpy." Cursed Cuddles as he was forced to pull over.

"I never expected you to break the law Cuddles, so I'll be giving you a ticket" before interrupted by Cuddles shouting at him in panic "Lumpy! This isn't the time, Handy's leaving and we won't make it in time if we don't drive fast enough" Lumpy was surprised by this, is everyone emulating what he did back then?

"Ok fine, I'll look past this." Said Lumpy. Petunia sighed, "Handy will leave and we won't make it no matter how hard we try" she said with tears forming in her eyes. "That's still not a reason to try. Go, I know of a way to help you guys, just go, I'll make sure Handy won't be going anywhere." Cuddles didn't need anymore encouragement to go past the speed limit as he sped away, leaving Lumpy coughing form the dust left.

Lumpy then dialled Shifty and Lifty's number and initiated his plan to delay Handy's departure.

Meanwhile, in who knows where…

Shifty and Lifty were pointing a gun at Pop, Cub and Disco Bear, who were tied together with Cub giggling and laughing much to the two older bear's distress. "What's your credit card numbers!?" said one of the twins. "I'll never tell you!" said Pop, but the other bear, not wanting to die, cried and shouted "Its 12345 (a/n: idk much about credit cards, I don't own one) please don't kill me!" which Pop just rolled his eyes on, wasn't he used to dying yet?

"You better follow what we say or its goodbye to your baby!' said Lifty as he pointed the gun menacingly at Cub. Pop didn't say anything, too stubborn to let the two thieves have their way. "So be it then, since I'm feeling merciful, I'll kill you first" said Shifty as he was about to shoot Pop but was interrupted by a call from Lumpy.

"Hello?" said Lifty. "Would you guys be interested in erasing your jail sentences?" Lumpy asked from the other line. This got the twins attention, that'd mean they'd get Splendid off their backs for a while. "Sure, what do we have to do?" asked Shifty who grabbed the phone from Lifty. "Stop the first train from getting to the station, simple as that" said Lumpy. Shifty and Lifty looked at the three tied up bears and snickered to each other. "We got you covered"

Meanwhile…

Buddhist monkey had found a new calling besides being a Buddhist. He had always wanted to be a train conductor, it was pretty easy provided he just ran over a few animals in anger when he was ambushed by ninjas. He was enjoying his job when he suddenly saw three bears tied to the tracks. One infant, and two adults, Disco Bear was first, second was Pop, and Cub who was last, which meant Disco Bear would die first, Bhuddist Monkey immediately pulled the lever of the breaks and the train came screeching to a halt as the train stopped the two adults screaming for their lives while Cub just giggled and laughed at the big train coming in their way, just faintly touching Disco Bear's heart shaped nose.

Buddhist Monkey wiped his forehead, glad to have avoided a roadkill for the first time. He was about to get off the train to help the three bears when the train felt like it just ran over something. But wasn't the train at a full stop? He got off the train to see what was wrong when he saw Shifty and Lifty removing the wheels of the train. He slowly got angry, how dare they steal his train's wheels. Shifty and Lifty ran away, they had done their part in stopping the train as they quickly got inside their van and ran away from the berserk ape. Meanwhile, Pop, Disco Bear, and Cub were still tied to the tracks, Disco Bear, wanting to break the silence, asked Pop "So, come here often" joked Disco Bear, which got a groan from Pop.

Elsewhere…

Handy was confused, wasn't the train supposed to be at the train station by now? He had come to the train station with nothing but his helmet and his tools, he wanted to leave behind everything including his old stuff to start a new life and forget all the bad memories. He looked at the distant tracks, not even a single sign of the train, did something happen?

As he kept wondering, he had snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice "HANDY!". It was Petunia, and she was approaching him. Kind of fast actually, wait was it just him or was she angry, why were her fists clenched? She put her left and on his shoulder… and slapped him with her right hand as hard as she could.

"OW! What the hell!?" exclaimed Handy. Following the slap, he felt his face being squeezed by two hands and being kissed. Petunia had kissed him, his face becoming wet with her tears as she hugged him. He slowly returned it, with Petunia removing her hands and wrapping her arms around his neck, with Giggles and Cuddles snickering at each other at the public display of affection they were watching. "You bastard, do you think that leaving will solve all your problems."

"But aren't you sick of me? I'm not normal" said Handy. "Sigh, that's why I loved you, you're not normal. You always treated me with respect, you give me things without expecting anything in return, and who said I'm sick of you?" said Petunia.

"What kind of future would you even have with me?" asked Handy. "Not a normal one, that for sure. But I'll never let you leave, even if I have to cut your legs off" said Petunia. "Y-you're joking right?" asked Handy with a hint of fear in his voice. "Ugh, it's a figure of speech Handy" said Petunia, not believing Handy to not have had the common sense to get that.

"So, will you go back home with me, or will I have to actually have to drag you back with no legs aside from your arms?" asked Petunia jokingly. Handy smiled, she still wanted him despite all the horrible things that he did and said. "Sure, just be sure to go easy on me" said Handy.

As the four friends started walking back to Cuddles' car, Cuddles whispered to Handy's ear saying "Damn your girl is scary when she's angry". Handy chuckled at the statement and said "You have no idea" said Handy as they got in the car.


	13. Chapter 13

They had finally returned back to Petunia's house, the happy couple had dropped them off, wanting to rest after the abrupt emergency had made the adrenaline-powered boost in energy they had wear off. "Sorry for the trouble I caused." Apologized Handy. "No problem, we'd never forgive you if you had actually left." Said Giggles, unamused from losing her beauty sleep.

"If you need us, we'll be at our house." Said Cuddles tiredly. He leaned to Handy's ear and said "You know, if you want any advice on pleasing Petunia, I know of a lot of ways to make her scream like Giggles does" which got a flustered beaver cringing at the thought of the yellow rabbit telling him about his sexcapades. The yellow rabbit just laughed while Giggles whined at him to leave already as the two tree friends sped away on their car.

The two had been left alone in front of their house. Handy turned to Petunia, who remained silent throughout the conversation. They stared at each other, both expecting something different from one another as Handy spoke to her "I-I'm sorry Handy, for lying to you." She said apologetically. "Its fine, I guess that it was logical to lie to me, I owe you my life, and I never thanked you for it. So thank you Petunia, for sticking with me for so long." Said Handy.

"Actually, it wasn't my idea. It was Sniffles' who had me to pretend, but I guess it may as well have been true" said Petunia. "Well then remind me to castrate him next time" chuckled Handy with Petunia. "No sense in staying out here, lets go back home, hun." She said holding out her hand. "Sure thing… hun" he said, fully accepting Petunia, his doubts and hate toward all that had happened had been washed away just by her presence as the two went inside, this time no more lies, no fake memories, and just the two of them.

Everything had went as it did back then, they ate breakfast and took a bath as usual although Handy had ravenously eaten, due to spending the previous day sulking in his old house. When they were both done they sat at the living room together, wondering what to do next. "So, what do you want to do now?" asked Handy. "I don't know, I almost lost you this day, whatever I wanted to do this day was ruined by you leaving you know." She said berating Handy. "Oh come on, I thought we were already past that" Handy complained. Petunia laughed and said "I'm just messing with you. I just want us to stay together inside for now." She said leaning onto him.

Handy yawned and asked her "You wanna sleep?" he asked, hoping she'd at least let him sleep from his early departure, well, attempted departure. "Yes, you made me run a marathon you know." She said as they both got off the couch, back to their shared bed. They got on the bed beneath the covers, Handy laid on the bed and closed his eyes, when he felt Petunia rest her head against his chest and wrap her legs around his own, trapping him. Petunia had never done this before, sure she always laid her head against his chest. But trapping him? That was just cruel, is this what Cuddles had to deal with in bed? He didn't want to wake her, it was like he was stuck under a rock in a canyon, now he knows what the Cuddles' posts on treebook feel like. Handy tried to get as comfortable as he can and slept.

Handy woke up, he felt a familiar sensation, he looked around and saw that he was still trapped around Petunia's legs. He sighed, and felt that feeling down his lower body. He widened his eyes, not only was he trapped under Petunia's legs but this time, his boner was pressing against her belly. It twitched with each contact that she made just by breathing as he felt that she might think of he's a pervert. So he did his best to get out of the living rock keeping him from the bed, little by little he had slowly come out of Petunia's grip. Petunia moved her hands as if she was trying to find something, he had paused himself. Has she woken up? Good news: she went back to sleep. Bad news: She had pulled him back and trapped him again like a living body pillow and this time, his boner had pressed against her crotch as she unconsciously rubbed herself on him.

Handy hadn't really had experience having any intimate contact with anybody, causing him to unconsciously moan, waking up Petunia. Handy kept having thoughts of her getting angry and ripping his dick off for being such a pervert. Petunia, felt a twitch on her leg as she looked down and saw the bulge in his pants which got a nervous laugh from the helpless beaver. Petunia, blushed as well, she had felt, much less seen one before. She slowly looked at him and said "Do you want to… do it?" her blue fur becoming a bright crimson. Handy, without looking at her, nodded in return.

Petunia unzipped his pants, and pulled it off, along with his underwear. His dick had flopped out, and it was not what she was expecting to see. His dick was averagely long, but it was as fat as a beer can and leaking much pre-cum already, with a string of it still attached to his discarded underwear. His balls were heavy and she was barely able to cup it in her hands. "S-sorry about the size. I was never able to, you know, take care of myself back then." Handy admitted to the shocked skunk. Petunia wrapped her hands around it, it had began leaking more of his essence like a faucet on her hands, making it easier and slick for her hands as she kept stroking it. The smell wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it did make her a bit dizzy. Handy had started to breathe heavily, signalling that he was close. His heart was beating so fast she swore that it would burst out of his chest if he didn't stop. She had to remember she was dealing with a virgin who was probably pent up for years.

Handy felt her small hands leave his pent up dick, having him wonder why she had stopped. She had begun taking off her dress, she set aside the left strap of her dress off of one side, she looked at him expectantly, and with her consent, he undid the other strap of her dress. Once the dress was off, she was now clad in her usual sports bra and shorts, he took off his vest, his bare chest pressing against hers as she lay down on the bed with him looking down at her while he was on top, careful not to press too much weight on her. He kissed her gently, breathing each other's scent as Petunia started wanting more, pressing her tongue against his lips, begging for entry. He opened his mouth, letting their tongues meet and intertwine with each other in an intimate dance of passion with Petunia wrapping her hands around his neck.

But with all good things, everything must come to an end as they pulled back against each other for air. Handy looked at her, she was the most beautiful thing he had every laid his eyes on, Petunia turned around, having him remove her bra, leaving her with her shorts as her last article of clothing. Handy was about to return the favour for what she did earlier but then she spoke. "Handy, I-I'm scared…" she said, which discouraged Handy, he was about to stop and gather his clothes when she continued what she had said "I'm scared that my body is enough for you" she said with a sad expression. Was that really what she was worried about? "Petunia, its ok, you're perfect. You always have been." He said as he stared at her tenderly and started kissing her neck, which got mewls of pleasure from the flustered skunk as her expression changed from discouraged to pleasured, Handy started to kiss down her collar bone, down to her breasts. She was not as big as Giggles, but she was definitely curvy and no traces of sagging were present as he looked at her breasts, basically the same way a virgin would stare at a naked lady (a/n: Yes, I got that line from MxRmods). He used her nub to massage her right breast as he sucked and bit the nipple of the other, while she held his head in place, she cooed in pleasure as he continued his pleasuring.

Eventually, he stopped and moved downward, he removed her shorts with his teeth and tossed it aside, and he began nibbling her thighs which got a few disappointed moans from her. "S-stop teasing me already" she begged him, which prompted him to lick her virgin slit. He licked vertically, teasing the slit as it clenched in anticipation, desperate for something to get inside and pound it. Petunia arched her back, Handy held her in place as her juices leaked out of her, she tasted sweet, which got him to become greedier, making him push his tongue inside making her wrap not just her hands around his head but also her legs. He was starting to suffocate so he had to make this quick, he started wriggling his tongue inside as she moaned more, her swelling clitoris had appeared at full mast and with that, he stopped his licking and sucked on the swollen bud as hard as he could, making Petunia reach scream at the top of her lungs, stiffen and climax, flooding his mouth with her nectar which he gulped down.

When her climax ended, she relaxed her body, with Handy tapping her with a nub, Petunia had forgotten about him and released his head from her legs, as soon as he was released, he gasped for air, having nearly suffocated from the foreplay. "S-sorry, I got carried away" apologized Petunia. "Its fine, you tasted good anyway" which got a blush from the skunk.

Petunia then parted her glistening folds, presenting herself to him. "Go ahead Handy, s-stuff me full" she said, not used to dirty talk. "A-are you sure? We could always back out" he said, his dick twitching at the erotic sight before him. "I-I'm sure Handy, I want this. And when you put it… inside me, I want you to stare at me." She said, clearly shy from the request. "Ok, I'll look at you, and only you" he said, he then rubbed his dick on her folds. Sandwiching them between her folds, he started rubbing it back and forth, her pussy producing love juices, coating his dick in it. After some time, Handy thought that it was lubricated enough and started entering her.

Handy felt a bit of resistance, indicating that he had reached her virgin barrier. With no other option left but to keep moving forward, he pulled back a bit, and thrusted as fast and hard as he can, destroying her hymen and she scratched his back from the pain. It was so painful she cried out from pain, it was like someone had shoved a knife inside of her and twisted it hard. Handy let her do as she wanted, her claws hurt his back but he didn't care, he dared not move in hopes that it would reduce her pain.

The pain slowly faded until it completely disappeared, prompting Petunia that it was all right to move. "Handy, the pain's gone, you can start now" she said and that encouraged Handy to continue again. He started out slow, as he did as she asked for and never took his eyes off of her, as she did with his. She slowly felt more pleasure with each thrust, leaving her more vocal than ever before. Handy was no different, he felt like he was already out of breath, the concept of having sex, much less masturbation was entirely new to him and hasn't prepared him for this moment. He looked like he had run a marathon as he willed himself to keep thrusting, his climax closing in.

"Petunia, I-I'm close!" he said, his left eye twitching from the high amount of pleasure he was receiving. "D-do it inside Handy!" she screamed, not caring if anybody nearby had heard them from outside their house. He thrust inside her as fast as he can, he pounding her as hard as he can, kissing her one last time as he came inside, Petunia quickly following him. His balls had tensed, releasing as much pent up seed inside of her, his hips not stopping as he filled her to the brim with each thrust. His seed had not stopped filling her as each thrust had her pussy squelching out cum, messing up their lower bodies, their mixed juices pooled up on the bed as Handy's climax soon stopped and he lay next to his lover, both of them exhausted, the bottled up feelings they had for each other, released at this very moment.

Handy looked at Petunia who had stared back. He smiled and asked her "Petunia, will you… will you marry me?" he asked. Petunia, not taking it anymore, hugged him, burying her face in his neck and said "Yes, Handy, I do"

 **I don't know how well this scene was, but the end kind of disappointed me honestly. Felt a bit rushed but idk how things should proceed from there. Only three or four more chapters before the end. One of these chapters is their wedding and Giggles, Flaky and Lammy will be the singers after the wedding. But the question is, who will be the lead singer among the three? The song I plan to use is miracles happen from princess diaries. Anyway, feel free to compliment or bash this chapter however you please.**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a 3 weeks since Handy had proposed to Petunia, they told everyone about their wedding and even Lumpy had agreed to be their priest in consummating their marriage. Handy and Petunia had scheduled their wedding, which was within a few days from now.

Handy and Petunia had just woken up when their attention was caught by the ringing of the phone downstairs, Petunia picked the phone up, who Handy had followed. They agreed that whoever or whatever the matter was about, both would know who was actually calling and what it was about.

"Hello?" answered Petunia. "Petunia, its me Sniffles. The "gift" I mentioned is ready about now. Bring Handy with you" told Sniffles. "Can't you just give it to us some other time after the wedding? Its within a few days now." Informed Petunia. "That's just it Petunia, this can help you with your wedding in the first place, how do you suppose you and Handy would get married if he doesn't have any hands?."

How can this "gift" help them in their wedding? "Fine but what is this gift you keep mentioning?" asked Petunia. "It's a surprise, not just for Handy but for other people around the world. This might just be the one thing that might make the world give some publicity to this town, but it's a prototype, that's all I'm going to tell you." Said Sniffles. "Okay, I guess we'll see you soon"

Petunia was nudged by Handy, which then reminded her of what he wanted her to say to Sniffles "Oh and Sniffles" said Petunia. "Yes" replied Sniffles. "He knows everything now" said Petunia.

"What really?" said the surprised anteater. Petunia put the phone to Handy's ear and he said "Yes Sniffles, I know. I swear if I had hands I'd punch you right now…" Sniffles started feeling a bit guilty since he was the mastermind on the whole plan "But, I guess I do owe you for making my life better." Said Handy. Sniffles expression eased from the tension a bit and smiled knowing his plan went well in the end. "G-glad to hear it, just show up with Petunia at my house today, I have something to give you. I'll see you around"

And with that, the two tree friends had put down the phones and agreed to meet up with each other. "What is this gift that Sniffles keeps mentioning? Can't he just give it to us on our wedding?" asked Handy. "No idea, but he kept insisting that you would need it on our wedding, we'll just have to find out" said Petunia.

The both of them had gone to Sniffles' house immediately after the call. Petunia rang the doorbell, both of them waited for Sniffles which took him quite a while to answer. Sniffles' voice had rang around the house saying "Is Handy here?" which Petunia and Handy replied with a yes. "Handy, can you take a step back?" which prompted a confused Handy to do so. "A little more" said Sniffles. Handy moved back a bit which then got a "perfect" from Sniffles.

A small turret-like machine had suddenly appeared form above the door, shooting a tranquilizer dart, narrowly missing Petunia's ear which hit Handy in the shoulder. Handy, having been caught off guard, stumbled onto his back while Petunia caught him. "I-I feel sleepy" said Handy as he lost consciousness, followed by the front door finally opening, Sniffles coming out casually who started to drag Handy's unconscious body from Petunia's hands into the house. "W-what're you doing Sniffles?" said Petunia, a bit fearful of her friend. "Dragging. Ugh. Handy's. Body." Said Sniffles struggling to drag the unconscious beaver. "Yes, I know that. But why did you shoot him!" shouted Petunia.

Sniffles stopped dragging Handy and said "Because this procedure needs him to be as calm as possible, and nothing is calmer than being unconscious. Now, are you going to, ungh, help me or what?" said Sniffles who resumed dragging Handy again. Petunia was reluctant to help the mad scientist, but ultimately agreed to help him. Sniffles pulled a bookcase in his living room, where a secret elevator was located which led to his lab, as soon as they had reached the lab, Sniffles placed him on an operating table, strapping his legs and shoulders in place.

"I'm going to need some privacy for this Petunia, so if you could refrain from making any noise, that would be greatly appreciated." Said Sniffles, closing the curtains around him and Handy, leaving Petunia to watch Sniffles' Silhouette do who knows whatever sick experiments to Handy's body. Petunia tried to reassure herself that whatever Sniffles had in mind for him, it wouldn't be bad right?

Petunia looked around, she saw jars containing body parts. Mainly limbs and feet, even Russel's hook and legs were on display like a trophies. Petunia started thinking dark thoughts of what Sniffles is actually doing, she looked back at the curtains to find Sniffles holding what seems to be Handy's intestines which caused her to faint.

"No, this won't do" said Sniffles as he tossed the cable wires away, throwing them away so he could try to perform the operation without any accidents. "There, now I can get started" he said, grabbing a box of screws and surgical equipment.

A few hours had passed and Petunia woke up, being shook by Sniffles. "I've done it! Petunia I've done it!" exclaimed Sniffles. "What?" said Petunia, confused by what he was shaking her for, then she remembered what she saw, "You bastard! How could you kill Handy! Why?!" she said while she started hitting his chest which then left the scientist immediately tried to shield himself from the assault of the angry skunk. "Wait what?! Ah, h-hey, stop! Handy's fine." He tried to explain.

While Petunia and Sniffles were arguing with each other, Handy had started waking up, still feeling woozy from the anesthesia, "*Yawn*, Petunia, I had a weird dream that we went to Sniffles' house and I-" Handy tried to move, only to find that he can't. "As he struggled to get out of the table, he saw something metallic alongside his arms, and found that what had been non-existent in the past, was now a synthetic arm screwed to his arms, he screamed in fear of what was attached to him.

Petunia had stopped beating Sniffles up with her hands and immediately opened the curtains to see Handy shouting in fear, trying to get out of his bonds as his arms flailed wildly, not knowing how to control it. Sniffles grabbed his arms, pinning them down and tried to calm him down. "Handy, calm down, everything's going to be fine" said Sniffles. "W-what is that attached to me!?" said Handy, trying to make sense of things.

"Relax, I gave you some new arms" Handy stopped struggling and processed what he just heard. "New arms?" he said, he looked down and saw that his arms had stopped flopping as soon as he calmed down, Sniffles had started removing the straps, Handy sat up, not taking his eyes off of his new hands. Petunia was astonished by the recent discovery, how did Sniffles actually make something like this. "I, I have hands… I can feel them" said Handy, tears pouring in his eyes as he thought that there might be a chance to be like everyone else. "You'll have to come back tomorrow, we'll discuss how we can make your hands less… robot-like, to compliment your biological make-up. This could sell for millions around the world if this manages to get us noticed, soon I might even make both hands and feet for Russel."

"H-how'd you do this Sniffles?" asked Petunia. "Years of research Petunia. Years of research, you may have noticed that certain body parts of our friends have been kept in my lab. I used these to experiment on making synthetic parts to simulate the actual sense of touch." Sniffles pushed the two of them on two chairs in front of a desk and pushed a button which then three whole blackboards worth of a lecture had descended in front of them.

Sniffles walked to the leftmost board and said "You see, the skin are the receptors, if you connect it to the…" Sniffles went on while Petunia and Handy had slammed both of their heads on each of their desks. If the operation didn't kill Handy, Sniffles' lecture will bore them both till they die, as Sniffles continued to drone on about his discovery, paying the both of them no mind.


	15. final chapter (02-20 21:56:44)

Handy waited for Petunia in front of the altar, wearing a tuxedo for this occasion. It took some difficulty wearing clothes with new sleeves, he was still getting used to having actual arms. His arms now had synthetic hairs that blended well with his fur and had rubber padding around his palms for greater grip. He had discarded his helmet, thinking it wouldn't be appropriate for this occasion. Lumpy stood behind the altar, upside down bible in hand which Toothy sneaked in to correct the way he was holding it. Everyone in happy tree town had been invited behind the church.

The church's garden and night sky held a very pleasant ambience for all the tree friends, everyone taking pictures of the groom to be. Handy wasn't used to this much publicity in his life. Buddhist Monkey overheard of the wedding while searching for Shifty and Lifty, went and invited himself to see any traces of the two thieves who were sweating in their disguises. And Flippy had even invited the reformed former Tiger General, who seemed to have arrived on time. The two former arch nemeses have come to a truce after sparing his life during the war.

Petunia was preparing for her wedding, straightening her fur, keeping herself clean with her spray bottle, and having some help from Flaky, who had volunteered to help her out much to the annoyance of Flippy who wanted her to be with him. "Is my fur fine? No dirt or anything?" asked Petunia. "N-no Petunia, there's nothing wrong." Said the nervous porcupine. "What about my dress?" said Petunia, spinning around frantically, nervous about the upcoming ceremony. "No, there's nothing wrong with it too. There's nothing t-to worry about Petunia." Said Flaky.

"I know that, it's just that, there's nothing wrong to see." Said Petunia. "T-the only thing you need to worry about is staying calm. You might drop the flowers later" said Flaky. "Y-you're right, I just have to stay calm" says Petunia, taking a few deep breaths. "Here, drink some water" says Flaky, handing her a bottle of water with a straw, so her lipstick wouldn't get ruined.

Everyone was starting to get impatient, just how long does she need to prepare? Even Handy was starting to get tired of standing around when the wedding tune (a/n: I think that's what it's called) had rang and Petunia walked toward the altar along with Lammy and Giggles as flower girls. Handy looked at her, she kept staring at Lumpy, ready to make her vows and to intertwine their lives with one another, how he had managed to get this girl to love him is a mystery that even he himself doesn't know.

"We are all gathered here today, to witness these two souls be bound forever in love, now and forever. If anybody has any objections against the marriage of these two, speak now, or forever hold your tongue." (a/n: I have poor internet signal where I am right now so forgive me of any inaccuracies about a wedding)

A few seconds had passed, and Disco Bear was starting to raise his hand which got an elbow to the stomach from Pop. Buddhist Monkey sneaked over some bushes, spying and ruling out which one were Lifty and Shifty.

"No objections? Then let us continue. Handy, do you take Petunia, as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" said Lumpy.

"I do, I take this ring" "as a sign of my love and faithfulness, in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit" said Handy, keeping his eyes on Petunia.

"Petunia, do you take Handy here present, for your lawfully wedded husband according to the rite of our Holy Mother, the Catholic Church?" asked Lumpy

"I do" said Petunia, who looked at Handy, who looked at each other and said, "I Handy/Petunia, take you, Petunia/Handy for my wife/husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Flaky comes, holding a red pillow with two wedding rings and placed them in front of the soon to be wed couple. Flaky took her seat next to Flippy, who had wrapped his arm around her while the tiger general looked in disgust.

Handy and Petunia each took a ring and said "With this ring I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth" and put each ring onto each other's ring finger.

(a/n: Idk if vows or the kiss should go first, I'll go with vows and if anybody has corrections about the wedding, feel free to pm me on what was wrong)

"You may now kiss the br-" but was interrupted by Handy saying "WAIT!" a little too loud. Nutty who had fallen asleep from boredom, had woken up from the loudness of Handy's voice. Handy took out a small piece of paper and began reading:

"Petunia, I know that our relationship started off as a lie. But I already forgave you for that, if you hadn't come for me when I needed you the most, I don't know if I could continue living, not that I'd have any choice in this town. I had always wanted you, you were the perfect girl anybody could ever dream of. You were there for me, I wanted to show you how much I appreciated you, but all along you just wanted me to love you. I don't know what you saw in me, but I guess that's why you loved me, you only saw the best in me and even though I had no hands back then, you accepted me for who I am. If anybody would ask me if I could go back to the time that I tried to kill myself in the tub at my old house those months ago, I would still do it. Because we would not be here now if I hadn't done that. And these that I have now, are nothing compared to you. Because all this time, you were the one who makes me whole." (a/n: OOOOOOOHHHHH, THE TITLE!)

Petunia was about to tear up but remembered that Flaky told her she shouldn't cry because her makeup would be ruined. "May I continue? Asked Lumpy. The two nodded.

"You may now kiss the bride" Handy immediately lifted her up and kissed her, Petunia had widened eyes but accepted the kiss as all the tree friends cheered and cried tears of joy except for Disco Bear who was crying in sorrow.

They all suddenly heard music coming from the back of the garden, the Mole was playing the Piano, Cuddles with the guitar, Lammy and Giggles started singing.

https/youtu.be/hCgV--Cy7nM

 _Miracles Happen, Miracles Happen_

Petunia immediately got up and started dragging Handy who then pulled back. Petunia was confused, didn't Handy want to dance. "What's wrong?" asked Petunia. "I-I don't know how to dance" said Handy, looking down ashamed of himself.

 _You showed me faith is not blind, I don't need wings to help me fly_

 _Miracles Happen, Miracles Happen_

Petunia smiled "Then follow my lead" she started dragging Handy again, in the middle of all the dancing guests. She lead his hand to her waist on put her right hand on his shoulder.

 _I can't imagine, living a life without you now_

 _Not ever having you around_

 _We found a way out_

 _(On you I can depend)_

Handy went along with it, surprised how well the dance was going. Like it was natural for his body to do so even though he never danced before.

 _Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come_

 _There are a million reasons_

 _I'm looking up_

 _I don't want this to end_

Handy grew confident, pulling Petunia closer, their faces an inch close to each other but no intention of kissing. Their eyes met, focusing only on each other.

 _Nothing_

 _Nothing should ever bring you down (Ooooohhhhh)_

 _Knowing what goes around_

 _Will come around_

Buddhist Monkey had finally spotted Shifty and Lifty who were stealing bottles of liquor and immediately chased them. The two thieves ran, he would've caught them if not for the tiger general being in the way. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, you see these two thi-" Buddhist Monkey was cut off by the tiger general taking out his hand, who blushed and said "Would you like to dance" not looking at him. Buddhist, forgetting about the two kleptomaniacs, started dancing with the exotic and buff tiger.

 _You showed me faith is not blind_

 _I don't need wings to help me fly_

 _Miracles happen once in a while_

 _When you believe (Miracles Happen)_

Handy started doing the robot dance, because, well, he had robotic hands. Petunia punched him in the shoulder playfully.

 _You showed me dreams come to light_

 _That taking a chance on us was right_

 _All things will come_

 _With a little time_

 _When you believe_

They were immediately lead towards the wedding cake, which the two fed each other with, Petunia had a messy dress by then cause of Handy's inexperience with his new hands. Petunia playfully scooped another piece of cake, Handy opened his mouth and smeared it onto his cheek, the two had ended up with a playful food fight against one another. They had made each other whole, and nothing was going to come in between them in the future.

Much much later:

Everyone had already left, with Cuddles and Giggles gone (who was complaining that Cuddles still hadn't married her in the many years that they dated), it had gone quiet. Russel was cleaning the garden of the decorations and tables. "Yarr, if I didn't know any better I would've left earlier" said the complaining otter. He heard the snoring and sobbing, the voice seemed unfamiliar to him. Russel approached the source of the sound which came from under a table, it was Mime holding a bottle of half empty wine, with several other empty bottles surrounding him. But that's a story for another time.

 **So I know I guess this is the end. I won't make an epilogue anymore because I guess its better to leave it to the reader's imagination, also I don't know of a good name for Handy and Petunia's child. Anyway, write and review what you thought of this whole rollercoaster ride of a story, I enjoyed myself writing this. And I will make a short 5 chapter story for Russel and Mime called "All that glitters isn't gold". And shout out to Ameth18 for helping me out with his ideas.**


	16. Moving on

Hi, as a lot of you know, I only wrote for happy tree friends for the whole time I've been in this fandom. I want you guys to know if you think its a good idea for me to try writing for animal crossing, cause I've been having some trouble writing for htf lately. Kinda just uninspired. This doesn't mean I'm going to abandon htf mind you, I'm going to return one day. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


End file.
